Poker
Poker is a casino minigame found in a number of Trails-series games. It resembles the real world card game, poker. Cards All games are played with a single shuffled deck of 52 standard playing cards. Card art represents callbacks to various different Falcom games. Hands The possible hands in the poker minigame, comprised of exactly five cards, are listed below. Hand comparisons resemble real world poker except that the individual values of cards are ignored in same-rank hand comparisons. This means that the face value of cards are never compared except to check for consecutive values (straights). As with real poker, the arrangement of the cards does not matter in deciding the hand. Lavantar In , the player may play poker with Fuego in the Lavantar Casino & Bar casino room. This version is a single-player variant of a "five card draw" poker. The player bets between 1''' and '''10 medals. The rate value, used at the end of the round, begins at ×1. The player is dealt five cards. They then can select and deselect cards (causing a "HOLD" icon to light up below the card) until they have decided on which of the five to keep. Any number of cards may be selected, including none of them. The player can then choose one of two commands: * "CHANGE": All cards that are not selected with "HOLD" are discarded and new cards are drawn to replace up to five. Play continues to finding the poker hand. * "ALL HOLD": All cards are selected ("HOLD"). The game finds the best poker hand from the resulting five cards, and multiplies the player's current rate with that of the hand. The goal of this variant of the minigame is to continue to multiply the rate and never get a "no pair", which ends the game with the loss of the initial bet. If the player gets a non-"no pair", they are asked whether to continue with another round. If they choose not to continue, the initial bet is multiplied by the current rate value as the payout and the game ends. Gambler Jack In , the player may play poker against Jack in . The player is not playing for medals, and instead is playing head-to-head against Jack in a variant of "super hold 'em" poker. The seven stars shown on the side begin at four for Jack (gray) and three for the player (yellow). This time around, the bet is a single star in a tug-of-war fashion. Three cards are dealt to each player and kept private. Three more cards are placed in the center face up. The player has the option to select and deselect cards (causing a "HOLD" icon to appear below the card) until they have decided which of the three to keep. Any number of cards may be selected, including none of them. The player can then choose one of four commands: * "CHANGE": All hand cards that are not selected with "HOLD" are discarded and new cards are drawn to replace up to three. Play continues to selecting the hand. * "ALL HOLD": All cards are selected ("HOLD"). * "RAISE": The bet is changed to two stars. This can be undone until the player has selected "CHANGE", and is reset if "FOLD" is selected. This cannot be used if the player has one star left. * "FOLD": Both hands and the community cards are redrawn. This cannot be used more than once in a round. The player must then choose which five of six (three community cards and three in hand) comprise the poker hand to be compared. The game finds the best poker hand from the selected five cards, and compares that rank to Jack's. The higher rank gains the bet stars, either one or two. If the rank is the same, no stars change. The goal is to gain all seven stars with successive rounds without Jack gaining all seven stars. If all seven stars are lost to Jack, the game ends with a failure and the door allows you to retry. Barca In , the player may play poker against Galletti in the Barca Casino. The player is playing for medals head-to-head in a variant of "super hold 'em" poker, very similar to the one in The Casino -Gambler Jack-. The seven stars shown on the side represent the round number, which affects the payout. To play, the game always deducts 5 medals from the inventory as a bet. Both players get dealt three cards and three cards are dealt face up. The player can select and deselect cards, and then they can choose one of four commands: * "CHANGE": All hand cards that are not selected with "HOLD" are discarded and new cards are drawn to replace up to three. Play continues to selecting the hand. * "ALL HOLD": All cards are selected ("HOLD"). * "RAISE": The payout is changed to that of the next round (effectively, if the player wins, then the next round is skipped), and 10 medals are taken from the inventory. This can be undone until the player has selected "CHANGE", and is reset if "FOLD" is selected. This cannot be used in round 7. Otherwise, it can be used long as the player has enough medals. * "FOLD": Both hands and the community cards are redrawn, and 10 medals are taken from the inventory.. This cannot be used more than once in a round. Otherwise, it can be used as long as the player has enough medals. The player must then choose which five of six (three community cards and three in hand) comprise the poker hand to be compared. The game finds the best poker hand from the selected five cards, and compares that rank to the dealer's. * If the player's rank is higher, the player is asked whether to continue with the next round (a round is skipped if "RAISE" was used). If they choose not to continue, the round payout is given out immediately. If they successfully win round 7, they get the final round payout and the game ends. * If the hands are the same rank, the round stays the same and the dealer deals again. * If the dealer's rank is higher, the game ends and all taken medals are lost. The player can also choose to "give up" at any time during card selection and lose all taken medals. The payouts are as follows. Category:Minigames Category:Casino minigames